This invention relates to a contact separation cover for body braces for both the front and back of a person""s body, to separate the brace itself from contact with the person""s skin. It does so in a substantially wrinkle-free way, by providing a continuously smooth flexible sheet surface over that part of the brace that faces inward toward the person""s body. The cover is also secured to the brace in such a way that it may be removed for cleaning and replacement if and when necessary. The invention includes the combination of the contact separation cover and the brace itself on which it is removably positioned for use.
Prior art body braces for the front and back have not included removable covers that provide a substantially wrinkle-free continuously smooth surface of flexible sheet material over that part of the body brace that faces inward toward the person""s skin. Such prior art braces can be worn over a person""s clothing, so the clothing itself provides contact separation between the brace and the person""s skin. The contact separation cover in accordance with this invention and in combination with the brace itself on which it is removably secured is an improvement over the prior art, since such braces with such contact separation covers can be worn under a person""s clothing next to his or her skin.
The contact separation cover in accordance with this invention comprises a panel of flexible sheet material, such as a fabric material like flannelette, having a continuously smooth surface for placement over the side of the body brace that faces the person""s body, fold over upper and lower edge portions to provide upper and lower folds of the cover in which to receive the upper and lower edges of the main central portion of the body brace, with a pair of upper and lower tabs or flaps integrally formed at each opposite end of the cover to fold over the outer ends of the brace which project laterally from each opposite lateral extension of the main central portion of the body brace. The fold over tabs or flaps include releasable connection members, such as cooperative tiny hooks and loops on respective end portions of each pair of such tabs or flaps which releasably inter-connect when brought together. The folded over free ends of the upper and lower edge portions of the cover that provide the folds to receive the upper and lower edges of the main central portion of the brace, include an elastic strip which when in its normally contracted position tightens the grip on the edge of the brace received in such fold to more securely hold the cover in place, and releases such grip when stretched.